jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed
(NOTICE) Originally by A Wikia Contributor, improved and made more Family Friendly by Peenut2k7. Do not edit existing chapters. Prolouge: Enter the T Rex. A Dromeosaurus pack is just running around. However it ran into a T Rex nest. But there the babies were hungry so the male chased the pack until one lagged behind and the Rex bit the raptor's tail and drags it back then the babies get to do a practice kill. The raptor tries to run but soon it is surrounded by 4 babies. Then the babies jump on the raptor and kill it. Then we see a Spinosaurus nest where the father smells the Rex nest and goes to hunt the nest. But he doesn't know that this will be the last time he sees his family. Chapter 1: JP3 Rematch! The Enemy Spinosaur arrives at the nest preparing to attack the babies until the father Rex comes out and bites the Spino's left side out of the blue. Spino retaliates with a neck bite but the Rex smacks Spino with his side then Spino smacks Rex with his tail then they both smack each other with their tails. Spino seems to gain a advantage by smacking Rex with both claws on the sides is his skull but then the turning point comes.The Rex stuns him with his jaw, bites his leg, damages his sail, and breaks his neck, killing Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus roars in victory, and continues to eat the Spinosaurus with his babies and wife. Chapter 2: The New Dinosaurs. A Baryonx and a Carnotaurus are prowling the forest, they find a Sceldicosaurus, a Early Cretaceous Ankylosaur, but the prey goes in defense mode. Baryonx goes to bite it but it gets a mouthful of armor and a club to the side. Carno bites the Sceldicosaur and gets him on his back. Then both Dinos jump and kill her. Chapter 3: Megalodon loses his Title? A Megalodon, King of the Oceans, appears and is challenged by Predator X. Then the battle. Megalodon opens his mouth and lunges for Predator X's fin, but misses by a land slide. He rams into a rock pile, and rocks fall down and trap Mega's tail. Pred-X charges towards Megalodon, but is immediatley caught by the jaws of a Spinosaur-Like creature, that scoops him up and tosses him back in the water... half eaten. Mega eats the remains, but is then scooped up himself by a pair of 10-Foot arms. Chapter 4: T-Rex vs. Trike! In a grassy forest opening near a Tyrannosaurus nest, a Triceratops is eating some bushes near the pond. It is midway through eating the whole section of underbrush, until a T-Rex with some dried up Spinosaurus blood on his mouth charges towards the Ceratopsian. The T-Rex puts his foot on the stunned Triceratops to initiate the kill, but the Triceratops manuevers his frill to the T-Rex's jaw to keep him from killing him. The Trike gets back up, and the T-rex is greeted with a headbutt to the stomach. The T-Rex begins to die, and the Triceratops victoriously comes up to initiate te killing blow. He ducks his horns into the T-Rex's shoulder, but the T-Rex fights back with the rest of his remaining strength. He struggles to knock the 10-Ton colossus off of him, and locks puts his powerful jaws around the Trike's body, and tears out a huge chunk of flesh, killing the ironicly vicious herbivore. Chapter 5: Rex vs. Spino 2nd Rematch! The Father T-Rex is eating a Triceratops with his family, butt the younger Rexes are too full to eat anything more. A couple of Spinosaurus smell the rotting carcass, and come in to see what the delicious smell could be. The T-Rexes saw the possible threats, and roared at them, as a warning sign that they mean business. The Spinosaurus couple roared back, because they were too lazy to hunt themselves, and they loved the taste of rotting Triceratops in the morning. The Spinosaurs... To be continued, do not edit without the permission of Peenut2k7 or Pythor9449. Category:Jurassic Park IV